


Value

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Faramir had spent his life living to someone else's ideas.





	Value

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Between" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Faramir this time, for a change.

Caught between his father's expectations and his brother's dreams, Faramir had spent his life living to someone else's ideas. The truest to himself he had ever been was during his time in Ithilien, with his fellow Rangers--but even then, they had expectations of him as their Captain. Even Boromir did not see him completely.

Privately, he wished for someone who wanted only him, Faramir.

The darkness he floated in was comfortable, asking nothing but surrender. But a voice called his name, a voice that _knew_ him. Knew him down to his bones. And he answered--and found his value.


End file.
